1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorating sheet, and particularly to a three-dimensional imaging decorating sheet and the method for manufacturing the same. The three-dimensional imaging decorating sheet is suitable for flyable rotary disks, plastic toys, stationeries, name card boxes, household utensils, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional three dimensional (3D) decorating sheets have 3D figures on the decorating sheets despite of making by injection molding or embossing so that a 3D images can be presented as viewed by people. The embossment figures are similar to current relief printing or photogravure. However, the decorating sheets can not present a transparent image with bright and dark effects. The reason is that the conventional two-dimensional decorating sheet has poor effect in perspective view. The prior decorating sheets are too thick and thus have poor transparency. Moreover, the prior art decorating sheet cannot present different layers of light effect. As a result they cannot present a vivid perspective view.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional imaging decorating sheet made by injection molding or plastic-molding and method for manufacturing the same. The decorating sheet is a semi-transparent thin plastic plate and has embossment figures on surfaces thereof which are not flat. Therefore, as a backside of the decorating sheet faces to a light source, a three-dimensional image will present to the viewer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional imaging decorating sheet so that a thin plate has embossment figures at one surface or two surface. The method comprises the steps of: inputting figures to a computer for performing predetermined processing; performing chromatography to the input figures; converting the result of the chromatography into control codes; inputting a control program to a CNC machine for machining an mold; and injecting or plastic-molding an integral-formed plastic decorating sheet by the mold.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.